Síntomas
by Rosie R. D
Summary: ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?, ¿Roxanne lo ponía de esa manera?, ¿por qué le pasaban estas cosas?, ¿qué le causaba estos síntomas?... (imagen sacada de uno de los cómics de Goof Trop)


**Ok, este es un one shot de la transición a Max a la adolescencia, e incluí a Roxanne porque la vi en algunos cómics de Goof Trop y dije "ah que va, la pondré" y aquí está xD. En los cómics no se le ve tan tímido con Roxanne, así que me hizo pensar que cuando ya se encontraba madurando, ya ella no era simplemente "la chica que quería impresionar", sino la chica que le gustaba y no quería parecer torpe frente a ella. Por lo que le dejó de hablar por vergüenza. Bueno, solo eso, ojalá les guste...**

* * *

Desvió la vista hacia la ventana intentando parecer lo más casual posible, los dedos de sus manos jugaban ansiosamente entre sí sin razón aparente, mientras, podía sentir como la temperatura subía cada vez más en el área de su rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas por completo de un color rojo que, rogaba, no sea notorio a simple vista. Tragó saliva, intentando parecer normal, pidiendo mentalmente no parecer un tonto frente a ella. Todo menos eso. Se dispuso a entretenerse con el paisaje para calmar sus nervios.

Esto nunca le había pasado antes, fue un golpe tan repentino que aún lo estaba procesando en su joven mente de doce años, es decir, todas estas sensaciones eran tan extrañas y desconocidas para él, no imaginaba qué era lo que le pasaba, todo era muy confuso, ¿por qué le pasaba esto ahora?, ¿y con ella a su lado?, ¿ella tendría que ver con todo esto?, ¿estaba enfermo?

Miró de reojo a la niña de su misma edad que, sentada a su lado, sostenía sus libros con una expresión alegre en el rostro, mirando la ventana al lado de ella. Quizás ella era la culpable.

Quizás Roxanne lo estaba enfermando.

No imaginaba como esto era posible, no era la primera vez que se sentaba al lado de Roxanne, ya habían ido en el mismo auto varias veces, y a veces le invitaba unas galletas a la hora de receso, o iban caminando juntos a casa. No tenía idea de cómo es que ahora algo tan simple como su presencia lo tuviera tan inquieto, y que su padre estuviera al volante no ayudaba, porque, bueno, Goofy no era el más apto para manejar, así que aparte de sentirse incómodo, tenía miedo de salir volando por la ventana. Mejor no pensarlo.

No se dio cuenta de que había volteado su cabeza por completo para mirar a Roxanne, quien también se volteó y lo descubrió en el acto, haciendo que Max se sonroje un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Creyó que le diría algo, pero Roxanne solo sonrió, jugando con su cabello y poniéndose algo roja también. Max quedó aún más preocupado, sentía algo chistoso en el estómago, como algo revoloteando en el interior, ¿más síntomas de enfermedad?, ¿esto era grave?, ¿la linda sonrisa de Roxanne le provocaba todavía más cosas?, no podía pensar. Roxanne rió un poco y él volteó inmediatamente. " _¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!, debiste parecer un rarito mirándola tanto tiempo_ "

Max todavía tenía dudas en la mente, pues, muchas cosas estaban cambiando... la torpeza de su padre cada vez lo avergonzaba más en vez de divertirlo, ahora prefería estar encerrado en su habitación escuchando música o tocando el bajo, odiaba el nuevo apodo que le habían puesto en la escuela, "Goofito", también ya se le dificultaba hablar con las chicas, especialmente con Roxanne, ahora no podía ni dirigirle palabra, enmudecía ante solo el hecho de tenerla en frente. No podía ni pensar en parecerse a su padre, le disgustaba la idea de parecerse a él cuando crezca, detestaba la risa que había heredado, también notó cambios de humor repentinos, en un segundo podía ser el más feliz del mundo, y al otro deprimirse inexplicablemente, junto a más cambios embarazosos...

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Admitía que le gustaba Roxanne, su cabello rojizo era grandioso, su rostro era tan tierno, sus manos eran suaves, sus ojos eran preciosos, y su actitud… oh, era tan linda, ella siempre era amable con él, aun si actuaba con torpeza. La cosa era que antes estaba bien con todo esto, reconocía que le gustaba mucho y siempre hacía cosas para impresionarla, o hacía planes con PJ y Bobby para ganar su interés… pero ahora… no quería estar a su lado mucho tiempo, no porque ya no le gustase, sino porque lo invadía una gran sensación de vergüenza, sentía que haría algo mal y ella se reiría de él. Y, como ahora, sentía todos esos síntomas atormentarlo, el aumento de temperatura, las manos sudorosas, los cosquilleos en el estómago, ¿podría alguien volver todo a la normalidad?

—¡Ya llegamos, ahyuck!

Max suspiró aliviado, había aguantado todo el viaje con Roxanne hasta su casa, en cuanto ella se fuera, él volvería la normalidad.

—Gracias Sr. Goofy.—Dijo la niña pelirroja, abriendo la puerta.—Perdón si le causé problemas.

Mientras Goofy le decía que no era ningún problema llevarla a casa sana y salva, Roxanne dirigió sus ojos a Max, quien seguía sonrojado y mirándola de reojo.

—Y… gracias Max.—Sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del auto.

Max pudo sentir los síntomas más fuertes y su corazón acelerado, solo que ahora no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba apareciera en su rostro. Su padre arrancó el auto.

Vio a Roxanne por la ventana de atrás, ella lo despedía con la mano mientras entraba a su casa, él tan solo acariciaba la mejilla en que lo había besado. Aun no sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero ahora no se preocuparía por eso, de todas maneras, ¡recibió un beso de Roxanne!, y con eso era el más dichoso del mundo.


End file.
